1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sewing machine for automatically forming a plurality of stitch patterns selected from among a large number of predetermined juxtaposed patterns.
2. Description of Related Art
A sewing machine with which a plurality of stitch patterns selected from among a large number of predetermined patterns are juxtaposed is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 60-60890. The sewing machine includes a display device. The display device displays thereon a total length of the selected patterns, that is, a total length of a combination pattern, in a direction in which the patterns are juxtaposed. Such a direction will be hereinafter referred to as pattern arrangement direction. According to the sewing machine, an operator can confirm, before starting sewing, a total length of a combination pattern consisting of a plurality of selected patterns. Therefore, the operator can avoid forming a combination pattern that, when sewn, extends beyond a predetermined sewing area.
While the sewing machine can display a total length of a combination pattern in its pattern arrangement direction, it cannot display a total length of a combination pattern in a direction perpendicular to its pattern arrangement direction. Such a perpendicular direction will be hereinafter referred to as pattern widthwise direction. In particular, in the sewing machine, no attention is paid to the protrusion of a combination pattern from the predetermined sewing area in a pattern widthwise direction. The operator cannot confirm the total length of a combination pattern in a pattern widthwise direction before starting sewing. Therefore, the sewing machine has a problem that a combination pattern may be formed that extends beyond the predetermined sewing area on a fabric or a combination pattern may be formed in a partially overlapping relationship in a pattern widthwise direction with another pattern previously formed on the fabric.